


Heart Pains

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flof, like just rlly short and rlly soft like me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Jäger gets upset and can't handle it anymore, Fuze comforts the poor man.





	Heart Pains

The loud crash of the Magpie on the table was enough to make Fuze glance up at his German comrade as he stood up, slamming his ADS onto the table. The stool screeched back with a horrendous sound on the floor as Marius started to walk away in frustration. The Uzbek man started to speak, but the door slammed behind Marius as he started to almost running from the room. Shuhrat stared blankly at the German’s device, cracked and several pieces missing, still sitting on the table. He slowly rose, abandoning his own work. He needed to check on his fellow engineer. To make sure he is ok. He followed pretty far behind the other, making his way as quick as he could to the GSG9 quarters. When he arrived he saw a startled Bandit pressed up against the wall in a sense of shock. He stood in front of the older German man for a second, examining him. The man seemed to be unresponsive for a few moments. Shuhrat waved his hand in front of Bandit’s face, trying to get a reaction out of him. The German blinked slowly, confused at first, and slightly dazed.

 

“What happened Bandit, have you seen Jäger?” the Uzbek immediately starts questioning at the first sign of him coming home in his head. 

 

“Oh, uh… yeah, I did see him, actually!” Bandit started, “he wasn’t… himself. Something got him all riled up and upset, he pushed me out of his way! I hadn’t expected that!” Shuhrat nodded and started towards the room that the other German had pointed to, indicating that Marius had slipped into it after moving his comrade out of his way. He gently knocked on the door, no response. 

 

Shuhrat waited, just listening for a few moments. He could hear Jäger sniffling in the room. He was crying. Shuhrat felt his heart hurt for the smaller German. He tried the knob, it was unlocked, and he quietly entered the room. He could see Jäger’s form curled in several blankets and pillows on his bed. He shut the door and locked it behind him, like Jäger had forgotten. Moving slowly and quietly so as not to startle him, he sat down on the edge of the bed gently as Marius’s sobs were barely audible through the mass of pillows he had surrounded himself in. Marius didn’t move or twitch at the movement on the edge of his bed. He had scooted closer to the wall, almost already knowing who was with him. Shuhrat reached his hand out to the other, gently resting it on his shoulder, running his thumb over it gently massaging the limb. Marius gently turned to reveal his red face and eyes, tears staining his gentle face. 

 

“Shuh…? Please hold me.” he spoke through his tears. Shuhrat climbed into the cozy nest Marius had created from his pillows and he wrapped his arms around the other, gently shushing him. Marius had sat up to lean into the Uzbek, softly sobbing into his shoulder. He didn’t know what had gotten the German so upset, but he decided against asking, knowing that Jäger will tell him in his own time when he isn’t so bothered by it. Shuhrat ran his hand through Marius’ hair, gently whispering comforting words to him, rocking gently closing his eyes and just enjoying holding him. Comforting him when he needs it most. 

 

Shuhrat gently laid down, Marius resting on his chest, he wasn’t crying so much anymore, just sniffling at this point. Marius looked into Shuhrat’s eyes as they laid back. His eyes were tired and so with a sad smile, Marius gently closed his eyes and nuzzled into Shuhrat. The Uzbek gently moved several of the blankets over them as the smaller German held onto him tightly, almost as if he would lose him if he let go. The two held each other for the rest of the day, napping and talking quietly in the unlit room in the GSG9 quarters. Bandit must have told the others what had happened, because nobody bothered the two in their reverie. And for that, they were content. 


End file.
